Outdoor navigation is widely deployed thanks to the development of various global-navigation-satellite-systems (GNSS), e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS), GALILEO, and the like.
Recently, there has been a lot of focus on indoor navigation. This field differs from the outdoor navigation, since the indoor environment does not enable the reception of signals from GNSS satellites.
Location applications/services running on a mobile device may require an outdoor and/or an indoor map or GIS (Geographic Information System) data services for various uses. For example, a navigation application may require a road map to display a navigation route on the road map to a user of the navigation application.
The mobile device may store the map and/or the GIS data on a storage of the mobile device in a mapping database, e.g., an offline mapping database.
There may be need to constantly update the mapping database and more maps and/or GIS data may be added to the mapping database, for example, since the navigation application requires maps of different regions, e.g., when the user of the mobile device travels between different regions.
The storage of the mobile device may be limited. Therefore, the storage of the device may not have enough space and/or capacity to store the mapping database.
One solution is to configure the navigation application to utilize remote and/or online mapping service providers, e.g., third party map database vendors, to provide one or more maps and/or GIS data upon a request from the mobile device.